


Growing Pains

by kittenlasagna



Series: Daycare [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenlasagna/pseuds/kittenlasagna
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata have grown-up and grown apart.---[Spin-off for Daycare]





	Growing Pains

Kageyama's POV

Rays of sunlight leaked into my room through the blinds, illuminating my room in thin stripes. The warmth of the rays buzzed against my revealed slivers of skin that had escaped from under the protection of my duvet. 

A puff of air bushed past my lips, blowing my overgrown bangs monetarily out of my eyes before letting them instantly fall back down again, draping the hair just over the bridge of my nose and in front of my eyes. My fingers twitched irritably against the surface of my duvet covered mattress, tempted to tuck the hair away for good but I resisted the temptation. If I willingly moved, then I would be giving into the fact that I have to start my day and I was not at all ready. 

Acknowledging that I was awake would force me to kickstart the actual process of being awake and living, doing human things. So, I decided that maybe if I just froze, maybe time would do the same and I would never have to face the realization of responsibility. 

Slowly, my head began to feel heavy as it sunk deeper into my pillow. The hair in front of my eyes now acted as a shielding mechanism to my eyes from the suns unsolicited rays. My eyes fell closed, barely being able to stay open from the overwhelming newfound sleep weighing down on my eyelids.

The muffled sound of the birds chirping happily outside lulled me further to sleep, the steady beating of my heart in my chest playing like a metronome for their songs.

But just before sleep could fully take me, my door flung open, the draft from the exchange chilling my skin. I squeezed my eyes shut harder, doing everything in my power to fake sleep in hopes that I could avoid reality. 

Soft steps padded across the floor nearing me and as the figure approached me, a hand came down to the crown of my head and lovingly smoothed my hair. A light hum emerged from the person as the moved their hand down to my bangs, pushing them from my face. 

"Kageyama," the voice said, so quiet and sweet I could only barely hear it.

"You little faker. Get up." the voice demanded, the hand that was patting my hair latched onto a piece and pulled it lightly.

Shit, the gig is up. My fingers twitched slightly again, but I couldn't give in. I had to sell the act for as long as I could keep it up. 

A small fabricated snore erupted in my throat and I let my head fall slightly to the side trying to mimic the stature of deep sleep. This earned another soft hum from the figure and they removed their hand from my head. I could hear a couple of soft steps, convincing me that my efforts had been successful. 

That is until I heard a loud, "Daichi!" wailed, the sound bouncing off my room walls causing me to jump.

My body shot up and I stared wide-eyed at my dad, one of my dads, he was staring back at me. A shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he called out again for my dad, my other dad. 

Quickly, I threw my duvet off me and let my legs fly off the bed. As soon as my feet meet the floor I was up, but just as quickly as I was up my dad- my papa- was flying into the room.

His salt and pepper hair was disheveled and the tie that was loosely hanging around his neck was slipping off, falling to the floor as he finally came to a halt. Quickly he bent down, snatching it up and throwing it around his neck fumbling to tie it. His eyes were dating from the tie to my dad as he fumbled over his words, attempting to ask what he needed. 

My dads' eyes softened from the mysterious ones he had when he was plotting against me as he watched my papa struggle. He grabbed the taller man by one of the belt loops on his slacks and lightly pulled him towards him. My dad placed his gingerly over my papas, which were still working tirelessly on his tie before falling dejected to his side. 

I watched the pair from the corner of my eye, as it was hard not to due to the fact that they were still in my room. The scene was sickeningly sweet, my mouth ached just from looking at it. I tried to pull my eyes away, moving them to my closet as I pulled out a shirt. 

"You know," I heard my dad's soft voice as I moved to my pants drawer, "today is Kageyama first day of high school" he informed, I cringed at the reminder. Turning to throw my outfit onto my bed, I peered at the pair again. 

The tie had just finished being tied, but my dad still had the tie grasped firmly in his hands. Slowly he let it slide down to the end. 

My papa looked at me proudly, a massive smile stretching across his teeth. "Yeah! how could I forget?" voice booming. 

"Don't remind me " I mumbled dreadfully, watching as my dad pulled my papas tie towards him causing his head to come to his level so he could capture him in a kiss. 

I groaned, "Living with you two, I feel like I'm in high school already with all this PDA," I said, suddenly finding the frayed rug that rested at the base of my feet more interesting. I heard one of them chuckle against the others mouth. 

A second went by and I pulled my eyes from the rug, back to them. Still at it. 

"Ok, that's enough. Out." I demanded. 

More laughter. 

"Now, the both of you" I moved towards them, my hands forcefully pushing them through the door. Despite the action, I had a shy smile on my face. 

While a little weird, I did love my family a lot. Through the years, they stuck with me. Not that they really had the choice, but it was more then I could say for people I thought of as family. Hinata, for example, over the years we managed to grow apart into almost strangers. Aside from the small conversations, we shared at events and parties my dad hosted, inviting Hinata family, we had barely spoken willingly. 

Quickly, I pulled my pajama shirt off over my head, tossing it carelessly towards my laundry basket, missing by a couple of inches.

I felt a half-minded sigh slip past my lips at the thought. My cheeks burned with annoyance and the tips of my fingers buzzed against the fabric of the shirt that was spread out on my bed as I snatched it up.

I continued getting ready, paying no mind to how I subconsciously spent a little more time than usual on my hair after thinking about Hinata. We were attending the same high school and I knew that I would have to see him one way or another, but I tried not to think about it too much.

I took one last look in the mirror, smoothing out my hair and clothes for what seemed like the hundredth times before turning away. Slowly I moved my way across the room, maneuvering around my bed to pick up my bookbag that was laying carelessly on the floor. Slinging the bag over my shoulder, a heavy sigh pushing past my lips as the bag fell against my back. 

The air around me suddenly felt dry as the thought of this new era in my life. Desperately I tried to push it off as the dry summer air making a tireless attempt to ride out it last moments but it wasn't working. 

My shoe clad feets moved slowly to the frame of my bedroom door but stopped right before actually making my way through. I turned my head to take one final look of my bedroom, the bedroom I had spent almost all my time in for the past 2 and a half months alone. A small ounce of anxiety easing in my chest at the comfort of remembering the peace I felt from being in that time period where I hadn't had to face the realization to high school. 

But just at the anxiety left, it returned as I heard one of my dads call me, obviously ready to go. And with that, I was out.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: l e t s g o. Is anyone reading this?


End file.
